1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge apparatus for wearing a watch type portable terminal on the body, such as on the wrist, by engaging at least two housings that rotate against each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, depending upon their external appearance, portable terminals may be classified into bar type terminals, flip type terminals, or folder type terminals.
A bar type portable terminal is comprised of one body housing including a data input/output device, a mouthpiece, and an earpiece. Since a data input keypad is always exposed, a key is often contacted by mistake. Moreover, minimizing the size of the terminal is limited due to a problem of securing a distance between the mouthpiece and the earpiece.
A flip type portable terminal is comprised of a body element, a flip element, and a hinge module to connect the body element and the flip element to each other. In the flip type portable terminal, the body element includes a data input/output means, a mouthpiece, and an earpiece. Since the flip element covers up a data input keypad, erroneous operation of the keypad may be prevented. However, minimizing the size of the terminal is also limited due to a problem of securing a distance between the mouthpiece and the earpiece.
A folder type portable terminal is comprised of a body element, a folder, and a hinge module to rotate the folder at one end of the body element and opening/closing the folder with respect to the body element. In a state in which the folder covers up the body element such as in an idle mode, erroneous operation of the keypad may be prevented. In a call mode, a distance between a mouthpiece and an earpiece may be sufficiently secured by opening the folder with respect to the body element. Thus, minimizing the size of the terminal is possible. Therefore, folder type portable terminals are becoming the preferable type of portable terminal.
As portable terminals are popularized and the portable terminals are variably designed according to user preference, sliding type terminals, popup type terminals, and swing type terminals are also being put on the market. Also, as the portable terminals are minimized in size and reduced in weight, wrist-wearable watch type portable terminals are being proposed.
A watch type portable terminal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,791, issued on Apr. 15, 2003, granted to the applicant, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The disclosed watch type portable terminal may be worn around the wrist by using a hinge apparatus. The hinge apparatus is used to connect a body element and a battery pack holder to each other by attaching bands to the body element and the battery pack holder.
However, since a body element of a conventional watch type portable terminal must be relatively small to be easily worn around the wrist, it is relatively difficult to install a data input/output device in the body element. Furthermore, a belt of a conventional watch is used to wear the portable terminal around the wrist. Therefore, an external appearance of the conventional watch belt is not properly harmonized with the body element, and the conventional watch belt merely provides a means to wear the portable terminal around the wrist.
Accordingly, there is a need for a watch type portable terminal in which a data input/output device may be simply installed and that rotatably engages at least two housings in order to easily wear the watch type portable terminal around the wrist.